


Rodimus' Average Spike

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers IDW
Genre: Attempted Humiliation Kink, M/M, Rodimus likes earth slang, Size Kink, Sticky Sex, Ultra Magnus fails at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Tell me again how tiny my dick is," Rodimus whispered seductively, hands appreciatively wrapped around Magnus’ enormous spike.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodimus' Average Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr exchange: ](http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/47756159911/terugeto-terugeto-fulcrums-chin-isnt-even)
>
>> Terugeto: fulcrums chin isnt even that big
>> 
>> archivistrewind: neither is rodimus' dick but no one tells him that
> 
> Caius' brain: But what if he wants them to?!

"Tell me again how tiny my dick is," Rodimus whispered seductively, hands appreciatively wrapped around Magnus' enormous spike.

"Your interface equipment is entirely average for your frame class, Rodimus," Magnus said, voice only a little unsteady from Rodimus' attentions.

Rodimus pouted. "No, no you don't get it." He grabbed Magnus' hand and wrapped it around the spike in question. "See? Lookit how small it is. Lost in your hand..."

"I don't see the point in this," Magnus said, although he was quite happy to touch and rub at Rodimus' little bitty point.

Rodimus sighed in as much exasperation as he could muster, under the circumstances. "Tell me it's tiny. Tell me it couldn't possibly satisfy a big strong mech like you. TELL ME."

"...but it does satisfy me," Magnus said. "I like it."

Despite completely violating the script Rodimus had set up, that was...really pretty hot. The little bitty (but satisfying!) spike twitched in Magnus' hand. "...never mind." Rodimus could try to explain fetishes to Magnus later. "Just fuck me!"

Magnus grinned. "Happy to oblige."


End file.
